


Ripples in a Lake

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it meant England would be protected, his fall would be worth the sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples in a Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Dr. Who/Torchwood belongs to the BBC.
> 
> Author's notes(if any): Since Giles's father was apparently never named, I picked one. Set prior to Lethbridge-Stewart's promotion to Brigadier.  
> Author's notes 2: Title shamelessly stolen from a 7th Doctor ramble in Remembrance of the Daleks.

Edmund Giles studied the soldier sitting across from him. The Watchers Council hadn't been happy to learn yet another military group had been formed to investigate and deal with unusual events. There were a handful of groups around the world the Watchers more or less ignored, since they had been around long enough to know what not to do, but most newer ones tended to get wiped out by their own arrogance.

Unlike the current prevailing attitude within the Council, his opinion was the more competent groups out there, the less pressure on his own.

"Mr. Stewart--"

"That's Colonel. Colonel Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart."

"Of course." Giles leaned forward, "I understand you're attempting to form a military unit to handle the... Let us say inexplicable."

"And if I am?"

Giles slid a file across the table, "There are other groups and organizations invested in the continuation of this world. Not all of them will be pleased if you succeed."

The Colonel paged through the information. "Is this all true?"

"Yes."

"I can't imagine your superiors will be happy you've shared this."

"Some of our contacts were involved in the web incident in London. When attempts at creating this unit started, the ruling council voted to obstruct its formation."

"Why?"

"Competition? Tradition?"

The Colonel's eyes narrowed, "You disagree."

"The Council has many resources, but we cannot be everywhere. The majority of our operatives are British. Very few of the problems we handle are within our borders."

"That must require quite extensive political capitol."

Giles smiled at the observation, "Exactly. My organization may be aware the wider world exists, but its members have forgotten they must maintain ties outside our shores. You may find less resistance with the international community."

The Colonel smiled back as a new plan formed. It would be a massive gamble that could ruin him if he failed. But if it meant England would be protected, his fall would be worth the sacrifice.


End file.
